


Breakfast at Tai's

by M2019



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M2019/pseuds/M2019
Summary: Taiyang had always tried to be the father that his daughters needed. It was an arduous task and since they were Huntresses with ambitions he would never be able to top, he could only help them by teaching what he learnt back in the day and by making sure to give them the support they needed. Yang was a ball of energy and Ruby... was hardly different in how cheerful she was. They both were actually excited today since it was his birthday but he didn't expect them to send him to his bedroom and ask him to wait of all things. Also, they seemed to want to give him a present in thanks for all those years of hard work and support...





	Breakfast at Tai's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is ONLY for people ages 18 and up.  
!!!!!!!!!Everyone in this is over the age of 18!!!!!!!!  
THIS IS A WIP

Taiyang had always tried to be the father that his daughters needed. It was an arduous task and since they were Huntresses with ambitions he would never be able to top, he could only help them by teaching what he learnt back in the day and by making sure to give them the support they needed. Yang was a ball of energy and Ruby... was hardly different in how cheerful she was. They both were actually excited today since it was his birthday but he didn't expect them to send him to his bedroom and ask him to wait of all things. Also, they seemed to want to give him a present in thanks for all those years of hard work and support... It really warmed his heart to feel that he had so much of an influence for his daughters. Removing his apron and folding it neatly at the end of the bed, he simply waited, sitting on his bed and unbuttoning his shirt for the midday sun was really hitting the wooden walls of their house. He could hear muffled giggling, and soon saw the door handle jiggle, and turn. They both entered, wearing their... gym outfits? Yang spoke first, her usual cocky smirk on her face as she leaned in the door-frame, "Hey there, dad~" She winked, Ruby standing next to her, looking excited yet nervous as one could get. They both sat at the end of the bed, facing him with huge smiles on their faces, Yang giving him the lewd eyes as Ruby piped up, "You ready for your gift yet, d-daddy?" 

Tai had to admit that... he wasn't ready for the sight of his two daughters in their gym outfits, somehow they discovered his one weakness. He might have not been blind to them growing up but damn did they transform into fine women! Their tits were hardly hidden and their asses were something he wouldn't be able to tear out of his mind anytime soon. Swallowing his saliva hard as his eyes tried their best not to be lecherous, he coughed a bit and looked at them... Yang's eyes weren't allowing for any misunderstanding and his cock reacted in kind, swelling slowly under his usual brown pants. "Well... I suppose I am ?" he replied, looking at Ruby with a kind smile, sweating a bit from the arousal he was trying to keep in check. He hadn't had time to take a shower and his potent musk was filling the air of the bedroom. Tai was quite the virile man despite his unassuming looks. Yang grinned, and crawled over to him along with Ruby, and the two slowly reached for his bulge, tenderly rubbing it as they both gently kissed his cheek, they then turned to his shaft, leaning down as Ruby slowly began to unzip it, her heart racing a mile a second. Yang looked up at her, chuckling. "Ruuuuby.... reeelaaax...~" She leaned in, giving her a warm, slow kiss on the lips, Ruby closing her eyes and returning the favor as Yang took her place in unzipping his pants. He could see their tongues lashing together slowly and passionately, Yang placing a hand on her sister's ass, squeezing it. 

"Mhmhm... daddy... Ruby has such a fat ass... wouldn't you agree?~" Ruby seemed to mellow out slightly, getting more and more into it as they both tugged down his pants, Yang licking her lips then bit her bottom lip. Tai was breathing hard right now. There was something inherently wrong with what was happening but damn he couldn't tear his eyes away from their hands on his massive bulge which was pulsating with desire. Looking at Yang and Ruby, not as his daughters but as women was quite a change in perspective and the less pressure was applied by his pants on his bulge, the more aroused he was. When they kissed, he felt his heart skip a beat as they were the very definition of erotic! His hands naturally went to grab both his daughter's asses and he felt like he was in another world! His fingers were digging into their fat flesh and he put some strength into it, letting his lust take over. "Damn, Yang, you both have fat asses, I can barely hold Ruby's in my hand, and let's not talk about yours..." When his cock pushed against his underwear, he couldn't hide that he was hung like a beast.. Yang purred, "Mmh... We're such bad girls... wanting our daddies delicious cock..~" She leaned down giving his bulge a kiss and Ruby following shortly thereafter, making his underwear wet from their sloppy kisses. Yang gripped the waistband of his underwear with her teeth, tugging it down slowly as Ruby let out a cute whimper, feeling her ass get groped. 

"Mngh... daddy~" He swallowed hard and groped their asses harder than before... How did they get so sexy without him noticing?!  
"Oh, believe me Yang, you'll have it... You'll get my delicious cock a lot..." he said without a hint of hesitation, he wanted them with every fiber of his body. When she pulled his briefs down, his massive white, veiny cock flopped out... semi-erect  
"Ruby, love, you want Daddy's cock as much as your sister ?" he asked, digging his fingers her ass far more roughly, loving to hear her moans, his cock twitching each time she showed how aroused she was.  
"M-Mnngh!~ Yessss!~" Yang smirked at his reaction to Ruby's adorableness. She then gasped, little hearts popping up into her pupils. She spoke up "What big balls you have, daddy!~" She grinned, cupping them as much as she could in her hand, groping them tenderly. Ruby began to sweat, his musk overpowering her and making her knees shake. Yang giggles, getting in between Tai's legs as she slowly took a huuuge whiff of his balls, almost drooling as she gave them a kiss, burying her nose in his hefty cum-sack. 

Tai couldn't help but feel his daughters were utter sluts for his cock. His long and powerful cock was insanely hard and the veins that covered its surface seemed to pulsate with the rhythms of their sexy breathings. "Well, my balls and cock are far above average... that's why your mothers fought over me for so long." he bragged a bit, feeling incredibly aroused by the display of arousal of both his daughters. "Fuck…” he said, shivering under their assault on his testicles... He spanked both of their ass simultaneously, feeling like a King under his concubines' care. Ruby leaned down, looking up at him as she also got between his legs, taking his shaft and biting her bottom lip, dragging her tongue slowly up the shaft. Her eyes widen as she moans from his delicious meaty, musky taste. Yang then proceeds to lash her tongue across his balls, lapping her tongue around them as she also moans from his taste. Ruby rubbed it against her cheek. "S-So warm... so tasty..." She gave his throbbing red tip a kiss, slapping it against her tongue as Yang began to suckle on his balls, swollen with thick nut-sludge as Ruby licked it again.

Tai was in heaven and he would kick any person who would try to break the enchanting feeling of having his two sexy daughters going down on him as if he was the very reason they didn't have any boyfriends or girlfriends. "Fuck, Ruby, lick daddy like you mean it..." he said as he felt her small tongue caress the length of his rod as if he was some kind of god she was worshipping. Putting his hand on her head gently, he patted her and press her face against his shaft. His eyes glazed, he let a grunt of pleasure escape his lips. "Damn, Yang! How dirty can you get!?" he asked with a light chuckle as he felt some love for his overly swollen balls for the first time in almost twenty years... "Both of you, go wild on me... I need that."

They both drag their tongues up his shaft, meeting at the tip where they both kiss it, beginning to make out with his tip in between them as they both stroked him off. Yang gasped as Ruby slowly took his tip into her mouth, beginning to suckle on it slowly, her cheeks sucking in as she went a bit deeper, taking it like a champ as she sucked like a pornstar. "Daaaaamn, sis!~" She purred, curling up to Tai and rubbing his chest slowly while Ruby gazed directly into his eyes~ "M-Mmmn-*Schlrp*-mm-*slurp-smack*-ouhwm!~-*chu*". Tai grunted, Ruby was sucking him like a fucking beauty and he had no idea where she could have gotten that kind of experience! Caressing her hair and helping her moving in and out of her precious little mouth, he couldn't help but pant, looking deep into Ruby's hungry eyes. "You're as hungry for my cock as your Mom was... perhaps even more." he praised her before grabbing Yang by the ass, his hand slipping under her shorts to grab it directly. "I assume you're the one who prepared this present for me, Yang ?" he asked kissing her neck, licking it like a predator, his masculine pheromones filling the room with its spicy taste.  
"M-Mmmhm!~ I know how much you loved your present last year~" She purred, her ass feeling like a literal cloud as she giggled. "You're such a fucking pervert~" She leaned in, her soft, warm lips pressing against his as she began to kiss him. Tai kissed back, deeply and slowly. She might be an utter slut for him but she still was his daughter and he wanted to show off a bit. The kiss he was offering was a slow, meticulous one that was meant to tame his daughter's wild side while caressing her cheek, her tongue, forcing her into a kiss that would make her absolutely dependent of this stimulation. Grabbing her ass with enough strength to leave a mark, he continued to show off that he was a pervert, yes, but a fucking experienced one at that! As for Ruby, she seemed lost in her own little world, sucking on his massive, sweaty and veiny cock. He wondered if she could get it all the way down...

Yang got ontop of him, her tongue slipping in as she clashed with his tongue. Ruby, on the other hand, had nearly gotten half-way down his shaft, her soft, silk like tongue lashing against his shaft as she fondled his saliva-coated nutsack. Pulling up and stroking him as she went to taste his balls, going even harder than Yang as she went all out with kisses and licks, her cheeks puffing out as she popped both into her mouth, slobbering all over them like some whore. Tai hugged Yang, forcing her tits to press against his muscled torso and pushed his tongue as deep as he could, clashing with her own and feeling the tingling feeling of their lips meeting and parting so many times. Soon after, both his hands grabbed her fat ass. This fucking blonde daughter of his was going to have her ass roughed up... and spanked. Each time he pressed on to kiss her, he spanked her massive ass hard to make her feel that her perverted daddy wanted more of his naughty girl. When it came to Ruby, his whole body was shivering as if she was some kind of succubus casting a spell on him, his cock started leaking a thick pre-cum out of the tip while she applied an insane, wet pressure on his balls. Grunting in the kiss, Tai only got rougher with Yang...

Yang growled like a savage beast, pinning him to the bed as she tore off her top, "You like this, you pervert~?" She was wearing no bra as usual. She sucked on his tongue. Ruby grinned and spoke up, "Your turn, Yang~" She purred, stroking his shaft as she kissed it from time to time. Tai looked at Yang with the same savage stare in his eyes. Of course, he loved to see his daughter becoming a depraved whore for him and only him! Spanking her once more, he felt her naked tits against his still clothed chest and trembled in delight. They were his... No one else's! Being the top guy in a lovely woman's mind was always such a rush. His leaking cock was being gently treated by his younger daughter... and damn did he want to ruin all of their holes for hours on end! "I love it, Yang... Mess me up, you two!"

Ruby crawled up, her face bright red as Yang turned around, her delicious rump in Tai's face as she picked up where her sister left off, slurping on his cock like a pro as she bounced and wiggled her ass. Ruby leaned forward, giving her ass a bite. Yang pulled up and asked, "Hey dad... why don't you get ontop and pound my throat~? Give Ruby a lesson in deepthroating?~ Kind of like... a reverse 69? You're ontop and I'm on the bottom?~" He responded very simply to her question and pushed her on the bed, aligning his cock with her lips while he took a good whiff of her wet cunt. She smelled like a fucking whore and he wanted to show this slut the kind of roughness he could show.  
"Sure, Yang. Open wide!" he said, pushing his leaking tip against her lips, staining her face with his gooey precum. He didn't press his cock too hard, wanting his daughters to naughtily swallow it while her would suck her wet lips. Pushing her shorts down he started licking her cunt before looking at Ruby... "What do you want hun? That I eat you out as I do your sister or just watch me destroy your sister's throat with a cock that would make her mind melt?" he asked very naughtily, his tongue lapping at her sister's blonde cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WIP


End file.
